


Нерушимость галстука

by Juri_terminator



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Badass Rhys, Don't worry, Hyperion everyday life, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys as Jack's PA, Stockings, but he liked it, rhys got a few slaps in the face
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator





	

Если бы у Вона спросили о вечном и нерушимом, как, например, любовь, о чем-то, что не будет забыто даже сквозь века, галактики, Вон первым делом подумал бы об извечном стремлении Иветт поесть за чужой счет и о галстуках Риса, которые в какой-то момент стали притчей во языцех всея "Гипериона".

Рис о маленьком корпоративном анекдоте знал - шепотки за его спиной периодически звучали достаточно громко, чтобы их услышать - но он с упорством барана носил эти галстуки - тонкие, яркие, странные, броские.

Как выразился когда-то мудак Васкез - "дебильные". Как говорила Иветт - "стремные". Самому Вону было искренне плевать на то, что носил его бро, на то, какими дебильными и стремными были его галстуки. Вон, как истинный друг и товарищ, не смотрел на Риса через призму гиперионской кичливости, считая это дурным тоном и последней ступенькой к статусу "настоящий гиперионский ублюдок".  Но тем не менее, и корпоративный анекдот, и неприятные эпитеты да и сама обстановка в общем крепко связали через ассоциации Риса с его галстуками, как - Вон даже не побоится этого сравнения - Красавчика Джека с его маской.

Именно об этом подумал Вон, когда Иветт в очередной раз подняла вопрос галстуков за ленчем (за который Иветт, между прочим, не заплатила ни цента). Она была упрямой, а потому старательно тянула всю (почти всю) их компанию вверх не посредством мотивации усерднее работать, но хотя бы внешним видом. И как бы Вон ни любил Иветт, он не мог не признать,  что дух "Гипериона" был у нее в крови.

\- Рис, - строго сказала она. - Будь я Красавчиком Джеком, я бы тебя выгнала бы за такие галстуки, ну правда.

Рис хмыкнул и механической рукой гордо пригладил свой галстук.

\- В шлюз, небось?

Вон усерднее зажевал свой сэндвич. Бывали моменты, когда он буквально кидался грудью на амбразуру, чтобы защитить лучшего своего бро от подобных нападок. А бывали такие, когда нужно было молчать и сливаться с окружающей средой. Их несерьезная дружеская перебранка выходила на новый уровень,  и в Рисе проступало то самое нечто, благодаря чему он стал личным ассистентом Красавчика Джека и удерживался на этой должности уже второй год. Даже несмотря на галстуки.

Иветт тоже хмыкнула и демонстративно отпила своего халявного кофе.

\- Для шлюза я тебя слишком люблю, - она задумчиво постучала ногтем по крышке стаканчика. - Даже не так. Отстранила бы тебя от должности на пару недель и заставила бы пересмотреть все лучшие модные шоу галактики.

Рис смягчился, расплылся в улыбке.

\- Нет, лучше уж в шлюз.

\- Ты любишь свои галстуки больше, чем нас, Рис, - грустно вздохнула Иветт и откусила от своего ха-ляв-но-го сэндвича.

\- Они не грозятся уволить его, - заметил Вон, подмигнув своему бро. Рис фыркнул в кофе и покивал.

\- Именно так. Вону вот, например, наплевать на мои галстуки.

\- Мне наплевать на его галстукии.

Вон повторил это искренне и честно и даже с горяча подумал о том, что как бы Рис ни одевался - хоть в галстуки, хоть в бабочки, пресвятые деньги, да хоть в платья и чулки - он не станет от этого хуже.

Иветт задумчиво отпила кофе.

\- Рис, я слышала, у нас опять назревает крупный контракт?

Рис тихо простонал, обхватив голову двумя руками. Видимо, тема это его преследовала ежеминутно - в офисе, дома и даже в кошмарных снах.

\- Все правильно слышала, - он вздохнул. - Крупный контракт, затяжные полеты в шлюз. Я понимаю, что компания процветает, но.

Но.

Все знали, что последует за этим но, и Рис не спешил озвучивать свои мысли, потому что их бессменный босс был не просто опасным и гениальным Красавчиком Джеком, он был еще и всеслышащим Красавчиком Джеком. Особенно в пределах "Гипериона".

Иветт быстро опустила ладонь под стол и почесала коленку, затянутую в темный капрон, поморщившись. Вон помнил, как она, несмотря на все претензии к Рису, жаловалась, что мода на брючные костюмы для дам в "Гиперионе" недавно сменилась. Теперь признаком вкуса и деловой утонченности стали высокие юбки, блузки и капрон, впавший у Иветт в немилость так сильно, что Вон, который с ней общался гораздо чаще, прознал о коварном капроне столько, сколько истинный мужчина знать не должен был.

Но все равно, на Иветт он посмотрел с сочувствием, когда она снова почесала коленку. Она даже как-то ради нетрезвого "прочувствуй, Вон, просто прочувствуй!" вынудила его надеть чулки и посидеть с этими адскими штуковинами чуть больше часа, потом Вон сдался, и признал ее правоту. Какую-то? Он не помнил, честно говоря, сути их спора на тот момент, они были не вхламину, но пьяны, но какая-то правота и как следствие - эпизод с чулками врезался в его память без преувеличения навсегда.

Рис, весело рассказывавший о новых программах для грузчиков с функцией самопознания, вдруг повторил ее жест. Вон заторможено моргнул и перевел удивленный взгляд на Иветт, которая уже держала стаканчик с кофе двумя руками. Когда до конца ленча оставалось не больше десяти минут, Рис потянулся и посмотрел с досадой на часы.

\- Ладно, я уже пойду. Пока дойду обратно...

Он вздохнул, по очереди обнял Вона и Иветт, которая на прощание не преминула вновь поднять насущный, почти больной вопрос.

\- Ты все-таки подумай о галстуках, Рис.

Когда Рис скрылся в лифте, она принялась за халявный маффин.

Вот ее же никто не порицал за это, верно ведь? Никто не тратил время за ленчем (целые сорок минут!) на душевные беседы о пользе или даже необходимости покупки еды на себя за свой счет. Рис спускался к ним каждый день с верхнего этажа, только чтобы увидеться, поболтать, раз уж работа непосредственно на Джека отнимала у Риса большую часть свободного времени. Вон находил этот жест трогательным и изо всех сил старался отплатить другу пониманием, радушием и обходом некоторых тем, только чтобы не терять драгоценное время в пустую.

Да. Наверное, иногда Вон был слишком сентиментальным для того, кто работает в "Гиперионе", но иногда и сентиментальность была лучше всякого коварства.

И спустя много дней, недель и месяцев Вон так и остался при своем мнении, хотя и пришлось ради этого через много пройти и переступить.

 

***

Говоря о вечном и бесконечном, Вон признал бы, что иногда что-то да меняется из этого. Даже любовь и дружба. Течение времени вымывало всякие берега, меняло их форму, но суть могла оставаться прежней.

И вот, однажды Рис пришел на работу без галстука. То есть совсем. У Риса бывали случаи, когда он спешил/опаздывал и приходил в офис, не успев повязать на себя этот броский элемент гардероба, но обязательно притащив его с собой. После перерыва галстук обычно возвращался на место, и хрупкий мир "Гипериона" прекращал шататься и качаться, все снова занимались своими делами.

В этот раз все было не так.

Компания привычно замерла в ожидании конца паузы, как делала каждый раз, словно разыгрывая негласную лотерею. Правда, пари перестали ставить после пятого такого случая с послеобеденным преображением, Вон даже не отвлекался, сосредотачиваясь упорно на цифрах, доходах и расходах.

Десять миллионов - раз.

Десять миллионов -  два.

Десять миллионов - три.

Очередное поселение Пандоры - гори.

\- Невероятно! - закричал кто-то с другого конца офиса. - ГАЛСТУКА НЕТ.

Вон оторвал взгляд от экрана и даже привстал.

\- Ленч кончился час назад, он без галстука!

Парень, сидевший за соседим столом, вдруг кинулся делать корпоративную рассылку, пока Вон судорожно думал, почему они все всё еще живы после подобного говна, потому что, кажется, целая корпорация вдруг прекратила свою деятельность из-за какого-то слушка и без того необоснованного, и в душе Вона с каждой секундой умирала последняя вера в человеческий разум, и без того избитая до неузнавания еще несколько лет назад во время первого опыта игры в невидимые руки-стрелялки.

Буквально за полминуты ему на почту пришло с десяток анонимных писем без темы, но с приложением в качестве фото-доказательства. Затем пришло еще одно письмо от Иветт:

"Я уже обвела этот день красным в календаре. Вечером пойдем пить".

И Вон только страдальчески простонал. Дурдом.

 

***

Риса нельзя было назвать суперпопулярным, любимым и обожаемым. Предполагалось, что "Гиперион" раздавит и уничтожит его, как и предыдущих личных ассистентов Джека, за пару недель, и потому никто не собирался запоминать его имени. Несколько раз обсудили тупые галстуки, сверхфиксированную прическу и подозрительный узор на выглядывавших мельком из-под штанин носках. Еще немного - смазливое лицо и длинные "ничего так" ноги. Жизнь в "Гиперионе" мчалась в темпе, пока Вон и Иветт, которые вместе с Рисом на тот период с головой окунулись в душевный ад, буквально молились за друга, начавшего пропадать на работе целыми сутками. День за днем Вон проверял колонку вакансий на местном сайте фирмы, не высветилось ли там в очередной цветастое, но стильное объявление в самом верху, что Красавчику Джеку вновь требовался личный ассистент. Иветт во время ленча сама себе покупала еду и даже не приседала Рису на мозг относительно его галстуков.

А потом вдруг Рис продержался месяц, второй, третий, и "Гиперион" подозрительно зашелестел.

А Вон почувствовал, как его начало постепенно отпускать. Почему-то все сильнее хотелось поддаться мысли, что точка невозврата пройдена, и за Риса теперь можно было не волноваться.

"Гиперион" взревел. Рис стал своего рода сенсацией, и все ленивые высокомерные шепотки, мазнувшие по ушам в начале, резко обрели форму сплетен, громких и грязных, никем не прекращаемых. У Вона было подозрение, что Красавчик Джек наслаждался происходящим, потому что Рис точно выглядел польщенным, как бы он ни отпирался. Иветт снова взялась за старое, а корпоративные сплетники шагнули дальше, строя догадки и предположения, почему Рис все еще был жив и явно не спешил умирать от выкидывания в ледяной вакуум .

Примерно так и начался этот дурдом, который заканчиваться никак не собирался.

 

***

Говоря о слухах, гордо именуемых предположениями, главным, или как следовало выражаться в престижной галактической компании, топовым был слушок о неординарной связи Красавчика Босса и его личного ассистента.

Проще говоря, большая часть "Гипериона" считала, что только задница Риса  спасала его от неминуемой гибели. Кто-то исходил из вывода "что я бы на месте Красавчика Джека и сам был бы не прочь", "кто-то якобы видел/слышал" и даже пытался записать это на эхо, но техника каждый раз барахлила с неимоверной силой и полагаться оставалось только на слова. Лишь несколько человек, включая Вона и Иветт, считали, что Рис просто знал свое дело и умел впахивать так, что даже Джеку было нечего ему предъявить.

Если рассматривать вопрос с другой стороны, которую никто так и не осветил в своих догадках и теориях, то "Гиперион" слишком плохо думал о своем большом начальнике, потому что Красавчику Джеку даже ладная задница и стройные ноги не помешали бы вышвырнуть негодного ассистента в космос.

Но тем не менее они были правы. Неординарные отношения имели место быть, хотя и не являлись решающим фактором.

Они просто были.

Рис расстегнул рубашку и скинул ее на пол. Джек нахмурился.

\- Тыковка, ну какого хрена? Куда подевались твои идиотские галстуки?

Идиотские, но очень полезные, стоило заметить - они были многофункциональны, и Джек часто использовал их в качестве кляпа, завязывал ими Рису глаза и связывал ему руки. Однажды даже отхлестал Риса кожаным галстуком по его заднице, пока та не приобрела аппетитный красный цвет. Качественная шкура скагов. Дерьмовый фасон. Рис тогда, между прочим, остался доволен подобным применением, и в особо ненапряжные дни наряжался именно в этом кошмар моды, намекая и провоцируя.

А теперь галстуки исчезли.

Рис тихонечко усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы снять ботинки.

Джек, чей и без того светлый разум внезапно озарился догадкой, расплылся в довольной усмешке и принялся крутиться на кресле. Вот так новость, вот так новость.

\- Ри-и-и-изи, да неужели, - протянул он насмешливо. - Ризи, ты растешь прямо на глазах, того  и гляди начнешь скоро без моего ведома кидаться людьми в космос, Ри-и-и-изи-и-и.

Джек даже внезапно для себя оказался настолько доволен этим умозаключением, что решил даже на время перестать бухтеть по поводу "безвкусных хлестких тряпочек". Он расплылся в кресле, не переставая ухмыляться, и, казалось, что его безупречная маска вот-вот затрещит по швам. Джек новыми глазами посмотрел на Риса и поцокал одобряюще языком.

Просто конфетка.

...а Ризи, видимо, затрахавшись слушать вой про себя и свои бедные и многофункциональные галстуки, решил бить по "Гиперионским" сплетникам их же оружием. Сенсацией.

\- Не знай я тебя так близко, мой маленький серый кардинал, я бы решил, что тебя надоумила на это твоя коварная подружка Кювет.

\- Иветт, - автоматически поправил его Рис и одним сбросил с себя брюки, эффектно, но не очень - упоминание чужих людей в такой интимный момент всегда немного сбавляло прельстивое сияние грядущего разврата.

Джек присвистнул, откатился на стуле назад, чтобы в полной мере рассмотреть и оценить представшее перед ним зрелище. Рис осторожно перешагнул через штаны и посмотрел на Джека, сначала нагло и дерзко, но затем все равно стушевался и опустил взгляд.

Джеку было грех жаловаться, на самом деле, хотя бы оттого, что отсутствие галстуков компенсировало наличие причудливых черно-желтых чулок на этих шикарных ногах. Первый раз с чулками Рис, конечно, провалил, когда по запарке забыл снять боксеры вместе со штанами, поэтому вместо того, чтобы трахать, Джек первые пять минут хохотал до икоты и слез. Потом, правда, исправился и быстро реабилитировал растоптанное и обсмеянное самолюбие Риса (а оно у этого мерзавца было большим, как бы там ни могло показаться на первый взгляд) жарким коитусом и советом в следующий раз либо прикупить тематическое бельишко, либо вообще забыть про трусы.

Сейчас Рис уже точно знал, чего от него хотели, что нужно надевать и как себя вести. Жаркий сексуальный засранец. Подойдя к столу, он осторожно сдвинул бумаги, над которыми работал Джек, в сторону, уселся на стол свой голой бледной задницей и принялся рассуждать.

О работе.

Он вытянул ногу вперед, к Джеку, который тут же уцепился за стройную лодыжку в чулке, медленно погладил ее.

\- Кажется, у нас сливают информацию, - выпалил Рис и замолчал, потому что Джек все ближе подкатывался к нему на стуле, отслеживая пальцами вертикальную полоску на чулках.

Джек кивнул, благосклонно разрешая продолжать, но не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

\- В день, когда назначили сроки сделки, несколько сотрудников в разное время приобрели компьютеры. Нашего производства, - Рис шумно сглотнул, когда теплые пальцы скользнули выше резинки чулок по голой коже, мягкой и гладкой. Очаровательный дерзкий Ризи тратил время и деньги раз в несколько месяцев, чтобы оставаться вот таким гладким и аппетитным. Джек ткнулся носом в голый бок и шумно вдохнул.

\- Ну же, что замолчал, кексик?

\- Корпоративные чипы так и не были активированы, в тот же день их выследили в космосе - они к тому времени преодолели уже полпути к Пандоре, черт. Зато компьютерычертчерт, похоже, все-таки используются.

Голос Риса сорвался, когда Джек укусил его за бок, обе ладони расположив на поджавшейся заднице. В плечо ткнулся напряженный член.

\- Имена?..

\- Будут, - тихо выдохнул Рис. - При покупке использовались фальшивые паспорта, но отследить все равно можно, Джекниже. Час, через час будут результаты.

\- Отлично, - Джек чуть отодвинулся, посмотрел на Риса, с которым его эмоциональность творила ужасные вещи. Предвкушение и легкие прикосновения - и у Риса уже захмелел взгляд, покраснели скулы. Джек облизнулся и посмотрел на шею Риса.

\- Знаешь, я ведь сегодня так рассчитывал на галстук, - сказал Джек удрученно. - Думал, что как только ты оголишь свою задницу, я перекину тебя через колено и отхлещу тебя так, что ты сорвешься в вопли и стоны. Ты ведь так любишь это дело, верно?

Джек шумно выдохнул и отъехал чуть назад, дернув Риса за коленку. Тот покорно слез со стола и встал на пол, трепетно закрыв глаза, когда пара сильных рук жадно сграбастали его за задницу. Раздался тихий шлепок.

Рис проглотил стон.

\- Э-э-э, пирожок, так нельзя, - нахмурившись, пожурил его Джек и шлепнул еще раз, но сильнее. - Ты и так меня в начале серьезно расстроил.

Рис издал тихий невнятный звук.

\- Ты же так радовался этому.

\- Радовался, - Джек приложился другой рукой, и Рис вздрогнул всем телом, неловко потоптался на месте, шире расставляя ноги. - Но смотри, тыковка, с толпой играть тоже нужно умеючи.

Прикусив пакостливо язык, Джек занес руку, другой покрепче сжав и оттянув сочную ягодицу, и Рис весь напрягся, подтянулся, зажмурился, быстро облизнувшись и приоткрыв рот, предвкушая и ожидая всем своим существом. Джек осклабился, занес руку еще сильнее. А потом ничего не произошло.

Рис шумно выдохнул ртом.

\- Ты... - проговорил он, не открывая глаз. - Ты...

\- Разочарован? - ехидно пропел Джек. - Представляешь теперь, каково было мне, кексик?

И как следует хлестнул его по жопе. Да так, что самому в ладонь отдалось. Рис несдержанно вскрикнул, запрокинув голову, и сделал шаткий шаг назад.

\- А ну стоять, - вдруг жестким голосом произнес Джек, дернул его на себя, отпуская из вспотевшей ладони ягодицу и резко разворачивая Риса к себе спиной. Рис снова вскрикнул - задница его истисканная уже покраснела, на левой половине проступили пятна синяков там, где крепко сжимали пальцы. Джек довольно усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы зубами вцепиться в правую относительно целую (в сравнении с левой) ягодицу.

\- Блять, Джек, - проворчал Рис, за что получил еще один укус.

\- Захлопнись.

Джек резко поднялся, повернув Риса к себе лицом. Порывистое и бессмысленное мгновение ради короткого обжигающего поцелуя. Рис тихо простонал ему в рот, сделал шаг назад к столу и обиженно посмотрел, когда Джек отпустил его и снова уселся в кресло.

\- Я хочу шоу, кексик,  - сказал он вальяжно, расставив ноги пошире. И Рис тут же прилип взглядом к встопорщенным штанам. - Где лежит смазка, ты знаешь. Так что за работу.

Рису пришлось почти лечь на стол - локтем, на который он опирался, рис задевал отставленные в начала подальше бумаги, пока второй рукой Рис работал, растягивая и разрабатывая себя. Он даже не задвинул обратно ящик, из которого достал смазку, за что обязательно позже дополнительно схлопочет. Пока Джек тоже этого не замечал, взглядом пожирая Риса, а рукой медленно надрачивая себе через штаны.

Тупой Джек со своим новаторством.

Рис пихал в себя уже три пальца, давил на простату и стонал в голос, пока Джек просто смотрел. Просто! Смотрел! И комментировал, конечно же, про соблазнительную дырку, распутный вид и такую очевидную нетерпеливость, что...

\- ...что невозможно не подразнить тебя, Ризи.

\- Не так активно, пирожочек.

В момент, когда Джек наконец оторвал свою задницу от кресла и медленно подобрался к Рису, тот простонал в голос. От облегчения, ожидания и тупой радости, что сбавленные темпы вновь начали набирать обороты. Джек положил взмокшие ладони ему на колени, сжал крепко и заставил сильнее развести. Рис зашипел от тянущей боли в связках.

\- Осторожнее.

\- Ризи, - серьезно сказал Джек. - Ты забываешься, - одной рукой он ухватил Риса за подбородок, другой медленно, тянуще, невыносимо расстегнул ширинку, и когда вжикающий звук стих, Рис вздрогнул, прекратив двигать в себе пальцами.

Джек все так же одной рукой приспустил с себя штаны, не отводя взгляда от лица Риса.

\- Смазка.

Едва не смахнув тюбик со стола, Рис слепо нашарил его и дрожащей рукой, почти наугад, лишь один раз коротко глянув вниз, выдавил смазки Джеку на член.

\- Ты мудак, - хрипло сообщил Рис, когда понял, что Джек пока больше ничего не порывается предпринимать. - Ты же от пупка еле отогнул, Джек, ну какого хера мы...

Рис резко замолчал, прикусив нижнюю губу и закрыв глаза. Щека горела, а дышать от возбуждения было почти нереально. И каждая секунда ожидания давила на Риса ощущением, что он вот-вот умрет от фрустрации, что яйца его уже вот-вот начнут синеть. Рис вдыхал кипяток, маревом плывущий перед глазами, пока тупой, шальной, возбужденный Джек надрачивал себе, стоя в десяти сантиметрах от Риса, распаленного и почти отчаявшегося.

\- Блять, - жалким тоном сказал Рис, сгорбливаясь и поджимая пальцы на ногах. Он был на грани, на такой грани, что думать уже о чем-либо было нереально. Почему ничего не происходило.

\- Пальцы убери, - прошипели ему на ухо. Рис послушно вытащил мокрые от смазки пальцы и вскрикнул, когда Джек вставил ему свои пальцы - сразу три, жестоко и почти больно давя на простату. Рис завыл, задрожал и слабо кивнул, услышав.

\- Не смей кончать.

Подрагивающими пальцами он подтянулся к члену Джека, видимо, решив, что они меняются ролями, но вместо этого лишь получил очередную пощечину, жаром отдавшуюся в затылке и в кончиках пальцев.

\- Держи руки при себе, - сказал Джек, и голос его, несмотря на все усилия, звучал почти так же жалко, как и голос Риса, который все спрашивал у себя, какого черта, какого черта, какого черта, и орал, насаживаясь на джековы пальцы. Джек вдруг свободной рукой ухватил его за левую ногу, чуть повыше колена, и собрав в непослушных пальцах ткань чулок, с трескающимся, рвущимся звуком потянул ее на себя.

\- Кончишь только после меня, - сказал он, безумно ухмыляясь, вытащил наконец-то пальцы и засадил, сразу срываясь в дикий жадный ритм. Дотерпелся, дотянул и домучил обоих так, что ни на что внятное уже разума не оставалось. Джек кусал его шею, в две руки тягал, рвал чулки, иногда останавливаясь на кратчайшее мгновение, чтобы удобнее разложить на столе Риса, уже успевшего столкнуть макушкой ту пресловутую кипу важных документов.

Рис, помнится, давно так не орал, потому что голос бессердечного Джека, приказавший ему терпеть, лишил его возможности полностью забыться в ощущениях. Наслаждение, разбавленное жалким контролем, почти походило на боль, такую приятную, невыносимую боль, от которой Рис дрожал, как на морозе. Ему больно, холодно, жарко, Рису было никак, потому что он себя почти не чувствовал, не в силах вырваться из ритма, прикосновений и колючих укусов.

\- Ну не плачь, не плачь, - вдруг лихорадочно забормотал ему на ухо Джек и, ухватившись двумя руками за поджатый зад, начал вколачиваться так, что Рис охрип, задергался, не в силах уже что-либо контролировать. Кажется, Джек заорал ему в ухо, так больно, что Рис дернулся резко в сторону, скатившись на бок, и, продолжая кончать, свалился со стола на пол.

Кажется, его колотило, пока через его хрен протаскивали колючую пылающую проволоку. Кажется, если сейчас весь персонал "Гипериона" войдет к Джеку в кабинет, Рис их не заметит, потому что с ним творился невыносимый прекрасный пиздец.

Где-то над головой раздался усталый, но довольный хохот Джека.

\- Пиздец, кексик, ты бы видел себя сейчас, - судя по шороху, Джек присел на корточки рядом с ним. Рис медленно открыл глаза.

\- Понравилось тебе, котенок? По глазам вижу, что понравилось, - Джек самодовольно поцокал языком. - И ты в благодарность, мудила, даже не потрудился закрыть ящик со смазкой, поэтому когда ты сорвался на пол, я случайно попал спермой в тот ящик.

Рис замер, отвернулся резко, начав душить в себе хохот.

\- Накончал себе на паспорт твоими стараниями, кексик, - задумчиво продолжил Джек, глядя на Риса, уткнувшегося лицом в пол. Плечи его дрожали. - Ты сейчас смеешься, да, кексик? Ты же понимаешь, что долго будешь за это расплачиваться.

\- Ты просто ищешь повод отшлепать меня, - дрожащим голосом ответил Рис, но взгляд на Джека все-таки поднял. Тот пожал плечами, впившись недобрым взглядом Рису в шею.

\- Может быть. Но я и правда накончал.

Прозвучало это почти грустно. Джек, тоскливо вздохнув, встал на ноги и обошел беспорядок из одежды и документов. Грузно опустился в кресло.

\- Ты снова порвал чулки, - заметил хрипло Рис, неспешно, шипя и матерясь, сев. - Эти мне нравились.

\- Я всегда буду их рвать, кексик, - ответил Джек таким тоном, словно это была прописная истина. - Чтобы я не умер от скуки и однообразия, если ты вдруг вздумаешь припереться во второй раз в одних и тех же чулках. Понимаешь?

Рис понимал. К сожалению.

\- А вообще, котенок, - задумчиво сказал Джек, когда Рис наконец нашел в себе силы подняться и привести себя в относительный порядок. - Прекращай ты уже игры с народом и надевай обратно свои ебанутые галстуки. Я по ним соскучился.

 

***

Вон, как и следует настоящему другу, несмотря на частые измышления о неизменном и вечном, как любовь и дружба, не досаждал Рису своими идеями, замечаниями, понимая, что его бро и без того часто выматывается, чтобы еще заморачиваться чужими надуманными волнениями. Но каким бы сентиментальным Вон ни выглядел, на деле он был наблюдательным и сообразительным малым, умеющим не только делать выводы, но и знающим, когда надо смолчать.

Однако иногда молчать даже для Вона было задачей невыполнимой. Он понимал, что они вот так уже давно не собирались. Разморенная пивом, уютом и фильмами, Иветт спала на диване, пока Рис и Вон досматривали "Сердце Железяки", какую-то новую драму, выпущенную местным кинематографом. Рис, расслабленный, спокойный Рис, не говорящий о работе, обсуждал сюжет фильма, смеялся над глупостью диалогов и явно не нуждался в том, что Вон собирался спросить.

Тот уже давно научился игнорировать засосы, которые у Риса появлялись после сверхурочных, его походку и крайне, во всех, наверное, смыслах затраханный вид.

Просто были вещи, которые не давали Вону покоя слишком сильно, даже если это напрямую касалось чужой личной жизни.

\- Рис, - Вон вздохнул неуверенно, поправил очки. - Иногда, когда мы сидим за ленчем...

Вон выдохнул для паузы.

\- Да?..

\- Ты начинаешь чесать коленки так же, как это делает Иветт, которая носит колготки или чулки, и так же часто, и я просто уже долгое время хочу спросить, Рис...

\- Да.

Грубо перебив, но освободив Вона от тяжкого бремени этого непроизносимого вопроса, Рис кивнул важно и чуть сильнее сполз с подушки на пол.

\- Бывает, - он расслабленно закрыл глаза и закутался посильнее в одеяло. - Но тебе ли спрашивать.

Вон шумно сглотнул. Побледнел и покосился на сопящее на диване тело.

\- В смысле?

\- Иветт мне все рассказала, - Рис посмотрел на Вона и весело подмигнул ему. Вот же. - Про ликер и чулки.

\- А про "большеникогда"? - тот тихо фыркнул, но маленькую галочку в уме напротив имени Иветт поставил.

\- И про это тоже, но честно говоря, даже к такому быстро привыкаешь. К тому что чешется и всякое такое.

Рис грустно вздохнул. Вот о чем они вообще говорили?

Вон улыбнулся, тронутый этим странным полуразговором, и протянул Ризу кулак для брофиста, сразу же получив ответ.

\- Брофи-и-и-ист, - протянул засыпающий Рис и громко зевнул. - Завтра снова приду в галстуке, кстати.

Вон, с души которого уже рухнул один тяжеленный камень, и вовсе был готов взлететь от радости, услышав эту новость, ибо последние дни в компании было просто невозможно работать. Все Рис и его скандальное неношение дебильных галстуков.

Рис вырубился достаточно быстро, и Вон, подсев поближе, тихонько выдохнул, радуясь, что все нерушимое и вечное снова встало на свои места: и любовь, и дружба, и даже дурацкие аляповатые галстуки Риса.

Брофист тебе, мироздание, подумал он, засыпая.

Брофист тебе, Вон.


End file.
